Any Given Monday
by Samurai101
Summary: Mondays Kakashi dreams and wishes it were real.


**A/N:Ware the change of tense. This bit has no reason to be, it just is.**

* * *

On Mondays Kakashi dreams. He blames his sharingan, but he's not really sure what causes it. Nothing makes the dreams go away. All day sleep nags him, begging him to go back to his dream. Unless he takes something to keep the sleep away he'll drift off through-out the day, and he wants to. What he sees when he closes his eyes is better than what he sees with them open.

The dreams starts with a voice, and goes on from there...

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi looked up and his eyebrows rose. He could have been smiling, but behind the mask it was hard to tell. A spiky haired man leapt down from a building and skidded to a stop in front of Kakashi. "And Riku-chan!" The man grabbed up the five-year-old child by Kakashi and threw him into the air.

The child screamed with delight. "Uncle Obito!" The man laughed and tucked the giggling child under his arm.

"What're you doing out so early, Kakashi?" Obito asked as he juggled the wriggling Riku.

"Kaa-chan sent us to buy bread. We're out!" Riku chirped. He grinned up at the man holding him and pointed a chubby hand at Kakashi. "Tou-chan picks good bread."

"Oh, so now you're an expert bread picker, huh?" Obito frowned, and looked hard at Kakashi. "I bet I can pick out a better loaf than you!"

Kakashi sighed. "Rin only wants one, and don't you start acting like Gai. I only need one of those in my life."

"I was your rival for years before Gai even knew you! I have first dibs!" Obito spluttered. Riku laughed as he was waved around to prove Obito's point.

Kakashi did smile. "Oh, come on, Obito, in order to be someone's rival you have to challenge them."

"What does that mean?" Obito growled. The Uchiha was literally smoking.

"Oi, put down my kid before you explode," Kakashi almost snapped. Him over protective of his kids? No, not him...

"Oh, yeah," Obito dropped Riku, who landed gracefully on his feet. "Yup, he's your kid all right."

"Hmm, the white hair wasn't enough of a give away for you?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I mean, agh!" Obito did a frustrated little dance. "You-You!"

"Uncle Obito, do the funny fire thing!" Riku demanded as he watched his uncle get madder and saw sparks fly from his mouth.

"Funny? Funny?" Obito spit sparks at the child as he spoke. "I'll have you know all my fire jutsu are very deadly!"

"Do it! Do it!" Riku cheered. Obito huffed. Fire curled out of his mouth. He took a breath and blew out. A short flame appeared and slowly went through a rainbow colored cycle. The flame crackled and popped as it disappeared, and Riku laughed.

"No wonder you're not married: your mouth must taste like sulfur," Kakashi observed.

Obito stuck his tongue out at the man. "Speaking of wives, how's Rin?"

"Better, and swearing she's never having kids again. She's afraid the next ones will be triplets," Kakashi chuckled. "She'll come around."

"Oh I'm sure." Obito rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have a meeting somewhere you need to get to?" Kakashi prompted. He knew Obito's schedule better than the other Jounin did.

"Uuuuuuuuhh." Obito looked blank.

"SENSEI!" Obito let the errant kick hit him in the head. "Where have you been? You're two hours late!" Obito comically fell over onto the ground. Riku squealed in delight.

The pink haired assailant blinked. "Oh, hello Kakashi-san, Riku-chan."

"We're just here for him," a black haired boy said as he touched down beside the pink haired girl.

"Wow, you're fast Sakura!" A third and blonde child landed beside the other two. "Hooff."

"Hey, shouldn't you have waited for me?" Obito almost pouted as he stood up. "I was coming."

"Well, Sasuke knew you'd probably over-slept after discussing jutsu theories with Itachi-san last night, so we just needed to head back towards your apartment to find you," Sakura reasoned.

"Hey, how did you know that?" Obito spluttered as he pointed at Sasuke and jumped up from the ground.

"Obito-sensei, Itachi still lives at home, and his room is right next to mine," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah!" the blonde yelled.

"Naruto, you idiot, you didn't know that!" Sasuke hit Naruto on the head. Naruto hit back, and an impromptu brawl started. Sakura sighed and stepped out of the way.

"Oi, oi! Stop!" Obito shouted, and the two froze. Obito might have still acted like a teenager, but he had a voice that, when used correctly, could stop a mob in full cry.

"Come on, I bet Asuma we could do more missions than his team today, and if we do I'll treat you all to supper," Obito called as he started down the street. "Jaa ne, Kakashi! Say hello to Rin for me." Kakashi waved as Team Seven turned and followed their sensei. As much as they joked around the three kids knew their sensei was one of the best ninjas in Konoha, and one of the greatest Uchiha there had ever been.

"Tou-chan, the bread!" Riku tugged at Kakashi's sleeve, and Kakashi picked up his child and smiled.

"Yes, yes, the bread."

Kakashi wakes. Tears streams down his face, and he smells fresh bread. He almost turns over and falls back asleep to dream of a happier place, but here he has a team of Gennin waiting for him, and he is already two hours late.


End file.
